villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chancellor Esteban
Chancellor Esteban is the main antagonist of the Dissney Junior tv series Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's cousin and the former Chancellor of Avalor. He starts off as one of the protagonists of series, but after his treachery with aiding the power-hungry sorceress Shuriki is revealed, he becomes the secondary antagonist of the third season. He is voiced by Christian Lanz. Appearance Esteban has short slicked black hair that is slightly graying around his temples with wavy side bangs that fall just above his ear. He also has brown eyes and tan skin. Although he appears to be in his early thirties, it is stated that he is in his fifties. Personality As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is very knowledgeable of the Kingdom of Avalor and, as he himself boasts, knows "anyone who's anyone in Avalor". He is also a firm adherent to etiquette. He is shown to also be a coward who is both shameless to the point of refusing to own up to his actions and a bigot; because of this, he can be snooty and is not liked much. Esteban believes Elena is too young to bear the responsibilities that come with ruling a kingdom and disapproves of her personal approach to leadership to the point where he constantly seeks to undermine her and become viewed amongst the citizens as "the true power behind the throne". He dislikes being reminded that she is the one in charge, which ties into his overall intolerance of being told what to do by others. Unlike Elena, Esteban is happy to delegate responsibilities to others and simply give orders from the sidelines. Despite his differences with Elena, however, he does care about her enough to want to keep her safe and values his family quite enough. In fact, in "Island of Youth", he chooses to save Elena's life rather than retrieve his canteen to keep himself young. Throughout the second season Esteban has relaxed a bit about Elena's rule, but won't hesitate to put her in her place, if she behaves in a reckless manner. When at long last the truth Esteban had tried so hard to hide is made known to Elena and the rest of the family, Esteban is remorseful and though he explains his motives for helping Shuriki, he excuses them by how he felt like an outsider in his own family, as though he were invisible and that Shuriki had taken advantage of his anger and youthful naiveté and a false promise that no one was supposed to get hurt. While his grandfather can find it in his heart to forgive him, Elena and Luisa cannot, nor can Naomi as they vote to have him punished for his crimes and sentenced to lifelong exile on a deserted island. Esteban is shocked that his family has basically disowned him and while he acknowledges his misdeeds he refuses to answer for them as he escapes the dungeons with the help of the Delgados, and leaves with Ash (after she'd turned Victor to stone and Carla refused to go with her) out of fear and having no other options. Despite siding with Ash and being disowned by his family, Esteban displays there is still good inside him. He hesitated in helping the Delgado’s when he saw the Royal Family portrait and despite helping Ash, he would not allow her to hurt Elena, showing he still cares and and loves his family. Esteban even attempted to reason with Elena, revealing he never wanted their family to get hurt, but she refused to listen, believing his words to be nothing but lies. Esteban was also unhappy and reluctant after gaining his newfound magical powers and did not want to hurt anyone. However, when Elena used her magic and transported him back to Avalor to confront her unresolved feelings, she officially disowned Esteban as family, causing him to officially turn to the side of evil and embrace his magic. However, despite his newfound villainous ways, Esteban continues to show he cares for Elena and others as he continues to prevent Ash from hurting Elena and was worried for Alacazar when he was injured in battle. History Esteban was orphaned at a young age when the boat his parents were on sank due to a storm at sea after he had begged them not to go. He was then raised by his grandparents as if he were their son. This would teach Esteban the importance of family, and though he would grow to become pretty selfish, his relatives would remain deathly important to him, as he would worry that every time they left the castle, it would be the last time he saw them. During his teenage years, however, Esteban began to crave power due to believing that the love of his family wasn't really as he believed that he no longer valued since nobody ever noticed or listened to him. Because of this, He and his best friend Victor Delgado made a deal with a cruel sorceress named Shuriki who offered them more power they could ever dream of. This deal included Esteban and Victor helping the sorceress take control of Avalor, on the condition that they will be given a good amount of political control under her reign. Esteban also had Shuriki promise to keep his family safe and unharmed during the assassination, but Shuriki never listened as she assassinated Esteban's aunt and uncle, Queen Lucia and King Raul. Esteban's grandparents and Isabel were placed in an magical painting by the Royal Sorcerer Alakazar, while Elena was hit by Shuriki as well. As the only surviving member of his family, Esteban was filled with guilt but was hailed as the new Chancellor of Avalor under Shuriki's order, as promised. While he disliked Shuriki's rule later on, he refused to fight her, believing that there was no chance of success against her. Once Elena restored the throne, Esteban would maintain his role as chancellor, though he refused to confess to his crimes, instead claiming that his business with Shuriki was completely unwilling. He did everything in his power to keep this a secret because he finally saw that his family did love him couldn't stand losing them a second time. After Shuriki’s defeat, Esteban becomes a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Francisco. He was chosen by Elena for his extensive knowledge of the Kingdom and his management of it in her absence. Unlike his cousins, he is very knowledgeable of how much Avalor has changed during the royal family's imprisonment. He is usually seen opposing his cousin's impulsive and emotion-based decisions. He comes up with schemes to prove himself more capable than Elena and sometimes fellow council member, Naomi Turner. Still, he values his family and the traditions of Avalor and is eager to show off his experience to Elena as well as other dignified officials. In the episode, "King of the Carnaval" an old friend of his Victor Delgodo threatened to expose his secret if he didn't steal the crown jewels. Later when Victor and his daughter tried to escape he called the man's bluff, who revealed the truth to Elena, who dismissed it as a lie just as he was about to elaborate and confess. Esteban did agree that he would never do anything to hurt Elena, however, he did confess his guilt and shame of what he did during Shuriki's reign. Elena told him he did what he had to do and to stop living in the past and work towards a better future. He helped regain the stolen jewels and became King of the Carnaval. Esteban soon learns of Shuriki having returned in the episode "Shapeshifters", during a Grand Council meeting with his grandparents, Naomi, and Elena, with Elena now under heavy guard by Gabe and the Royal Guards. Despite Elena's arguments that she needs to confront Shuriki and deal with her for good to avenge her parents, Esteban calls a vote to have Elena kept in the palace under heavy guard to keep her safe. Naomi, Luisa, and Francisco all agree with him, as they don't want to lose her after losing King Raul and Queen Lucia, especially knowing Shuriki will be gunning for the throne again, and Esteban most likely does not want to lose any more family, especially after betraying Shuriki at the last moment to allow Elena to reclaim the throne, and keep his part in helping her take over the first time from being exposed. Esteban's secret was revealed in "The Magic Within" by the new truth revealing power of Elena's Scepter of Light. He was banished from Avalor and join up with Ash Delgado (though out of fear of being turned to stone like Victor). In "Captain Mateo", Esteban reluctantly leads Ash to Takaina and later encounters Elena. Esteban tries to speak with Elena, trying to reason for his past actions, but she refuses to listen. Elena's anger towards her cousin causes her magic to leivate everyone and when she finally calms down, Esteban falls into the Well of Crystal, causing him to gain magical powers. However, Esteban has no control over them and accidentally transports himself, Ash and everyone out of the temple. When the temple is later sealed by Elena, Ash decides that Esteban must be trained to properly use his new magic and returns to her lair to seek help from Zopilote, her mentor in assistance in training him. In "Dreamcatcher", Esteban is reluctant and unhappy with his new powers and wants nothing more than to return home to Avalor, frustrating Ash and Zopilote. During one of Esteban's training sessions, he is transported back to Avalor by Elena to confront him and her unresolved feelings regarding his actions. Esteban declares he'll do whatever it takes to make things right between them and promises to reveal the location of Ash and Zopilote, but stays silent when Elena finally expresses her full anger and sadness towards him. Esteban simply apologizes and wishes he could take back what he did. However, despite Esteban's apology and remorse, Elena declares him to no longer be family, shocking and devastating Esteban. Afterwards, he is transported back to Ash and Zopilote. Following being officially disowned by Elena, Esteban decides to finally put the past behind him once and for all and officially turns to the side of evil. From then onwards, Esteban begins to embrace his magic at last and finally starts to take his training more seriously. Trivia *Esteban is technically Elena's Regent, as he helped keep Avalor intact during her absence, and serves as Elena's mentor in leadership before she takes the throne. *According to "Island of Youth", Esteban was a picky eater when he was younger and would only eat his food if his grandparents pretended the spoon was a jaquin flying around. **It is also revealed in "Island of Youth" that Esteban feels he was never able to pursue his own passions because he was always being told what to do and still is. *He and Duke Cristóbal are the only Royal Family members to have lived through Shuriki's reign. *Esteban has a rivalry with Doña Paloma, who later serves as his replacement on the Grand Council. *His name is "Steven" in English. *Esteban has the same sash as his aunt Lucia, meaning that he possibly wears his aunt’s sash out of remembrance. Gallery Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Armando_Shuriki_Esteban.jpg|Esteban with Shuriki and Armando. Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_cheering_crowd.jpg|Esteban accompanies Shuriki. Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Sambarossa.jpg|Esteban plays music for Sofia. Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_signature.jpg|Esteban brings the trade agreement to Shuriki. Esteban_to_the_Rescue.jpg|Esteban snatches Shuriki’s wand from her. Shuriki_Defeated.jpg|Esteban watches as Shuriki ages. Dreamcatcher_(1).jpg|Elena officially disowns Esteban from their family. Dreamcatcher (9).jpg|Esteban turns to the dark side Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Leader Category:Destroyers